Ice
by pastaaaaaaluvr
Summary: Matthew is playing hockey against his brother's team and the game is really close. Will he win? Will he lose? This is based off of a hockey game that I watched that was an American team vs. a Canadian team. Human names used.


**I am sorry that I haven't posted anything in so long. **

**disclaimer: As much as I wish that I owned hetalia and the characters I don't and will not until Belarus wakes up and decides that she actually really hates Russia. **

* * *

**Matthew's pov: **

My skates sliced the ice as I took a sharp turn around the rink. Time was winding down. Only two minutes left of the final quarter. As I got control of the puck, I maneuvered to the goal. The screaming fans cheered me on as I got closer. There was not one word I could use to describe the rush I felt right at that moment. It was all so incredible. This one goal could change the entire result of this game. Both of the teams are tied with three points. When I was wrapped up in my thoughts for the mere second, someone from the opposing team had slammed me into one of the clear barriers surrounding the rink. I clenched my teeth as I felt myself fall from the impact. Immediately after the other player left with the puck I stood and started to try to steal the puck away again. This was my sport so I definitely wasn't going to let my brother beat me at something that he tried so little at. Alfred loves games like football or baseball so he didn't belong in the ice rink. I take possession of the hockey puck again this time with a greater thirst for victory. This time I am close enough to take a shot for the goal. I knock the puck in the direction of the goal with a mighty swing of his hockey stick. The goalie falls to his knees to block the shot with his body. I practically growl from frustration as I see that the goalie had successfully stopped the puck and had passed it to my brother's team. Racing towards the other goal, I chase after the hockey player in possession of the puck from the other team. I make a mental note that the back of the jersey of the player said "Jones". He was definitely going to pay for this. I use my hockey stick to try to smack the puck away from him and to my team members who were open on the ice, or if that didn't work I would at least try to trip him up. Neither of those plans worked as we both neared the goal. Alfred strikes the hockey puck towards the goal. My team's goalie dives for the puck. From where I was standing I could not see if it had been successful. I hold my breath as I wait for a clear answer. Did he make it? The truth becomes clear when flashing lights appear near the goal to inform the crowd of the point that had been scored for the American team. I take a quick peek at the clock. Three to four, one minute remaining out of the third and final quarter. The game quickly resumed. I fought my hardest in order to take control of the puck and near the goal. My heart seemed to be pounding louder with ever passing second. It is a tough battle as both teams fight over the puck. Neither of the teams getting any easier on the other as time ran out slowly. The fans all started counting down from five as the time came to a stop. A loud buzzer sounded signaling the end of the game.

I could see Alfred beaming from delight until he caught sight of my face. His face seemed to pale a little, even as he tried to pretend that I did not scare him when a situation like this arose when it involved hockey. Alfred skated towards me, a little hesitant.

"What?" I asked, a little of the anger and disappointment of losing the game lacing my voice.

"Mattie you're okay, right bro?" Alfred questions.

I didn't answer his question, instead I just gave him a look that told him that he better skate away fast before I showed him what he was feeling. The look on Alfred's face informed me that he was contemplating whether or not to leave the rink and talk to me some other time. I decide to leave him there on the rink by himself. As I skate past Alfred I knock him over. I pause and look at Alfred.

"We're having a rematch tomorrow at 6 pm. Be here." I tell him. Alfred opens his mouth to say something in response, but I just turn around and skate to the side of the rink. I exit and sit down a benches that was sitting off to the side of the rink and unlace my skates. I take them off and put a guard on the blades of the skates. I tie the laces together so that I could carry the skates to the locker room where my belongings awaited me. I walk into the locker room and towards my locker, Spinning the dial to the combination lock, my locker clicking open when the last number was put in. I take out my bag and take out the clothes that I was wearing before the match today and change out of my hockey gear. I tuck my gear away into my bag and zip it up. I sling the bag over my shoulder and scurry out of the locker room. There was a slight pain on my shoulder but I ignore it. It wasn't the first time that my shoulders had gotten hurt when I was playing hockey. As I walk down the corridor that leads to the front entrance I see Alfred going the other way towards the locker room. He looks me in the eyes with a smile, but the smile disappears when he sees a small glimmer of anger within my eyes. This made him avert his eyes and quicken his pace towards the locker room. Seeing that I could actually spark fear within my twin who walks around arrogantly like he has no fears, made me smile. Tomorrow when I beat him at the game and leave him bruised and a little bloody, he will then realize that he doesn't belong on the ice, I do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**:)**


End file.
